


breathe

by sseriwoos



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, athlete swimmer serim, bcs idk how to angst, classical singer woobin, honestly this fic have more fluff than angst, side moguham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseriwoos/pseuds/sseriwoos
Summary: "remember my words ruby, i believe in you"
Relationships: Ham Wonjin/Koo Jungmo, Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 25





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arieslilac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arieslilac/gifts).



> it's been a while since i wrote anything so (sobbing internally) this may not be my best pieces but i actually enjoy writing this during christmas break (yes i wrote this a week ago) 
> 
> this fic is a result of my obsession over Free! these past few days (its an old anime series i know let me just put in my obsession here) and also the k-drama penthouse (that's where the classical singer woobin idea came honestly) i would like to say sorry because this is not as sad as you think it is but nevertheless enjoy! and happy birthday seo <3
> 
> title is from lauv's breathe

“Woobie~ do you want to follow me this Saturday~” Jungmo smiles at him as he enters the latter’s room, he is smiling so bright Woobin could see the sun through him. 

Woobin blinks his eyes tiredly, as he is still fighting with sleepiness, he replies, “Where to?” 

“To this tournament Wonjin has for his basketball game, Wonjin bought extra tickets because he thought you would want to follow along,” Jungmo is already giving him his puppy eyes even with how much Woobin tries to ignore. 

“Stop staring at me like that Mogu, I will give you an answer when I confirm with my music teacher about my practice, okay?” Woobin look at him apologetically,

“But, please... follow along,” this is really a rare occasion because Jungmo will not usually pout when he is begging for things but he is doing exactly that right now and Woobin is not pleased. 

“I can’t promise you Jungmo but I will try, alright?” There’s a shriek of excitement and Woobin just laughs from his lying position seeing how his best friend is dancing to the toilet for an evening shower. 

Woobin just smiled, sat up and dialled up his music teacher’s number, trying to cancel his appointment with her for his classical music practice for the first time ever. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“Baby!!!!” Jungmo screamed from afar and Wonjin lunge towards him and had him in a tightest hug Woobin is almost gagging,

“Stop getting jealous of gay people and actually get yourself a boyfriend,” Wonjin said and Woobin just rolled his eyes, 

“It’s not my fault men see me as a het,” 

“It is YOUR fault for not showing that you’re interested in people Woobin, now stop pouting, I’m glad you manage to be here,” 

Jungmo smiles as he loop his arm around Woobin’s neck, taking in the feature of the shorter who is still pouting excessively, “Both of you better come to one of my recital too or I will call this friendship over,” 

“We will never miss one, we promised you before didn’t we,” and Woobin just gave them a small smile. He was glad that the teacher agreed on pushing his practice date to next Saturday, the recital is still long to go but he got a lot to prepare as it will be his first recital ever since he recovered.

Talking about the event they are in, he didn’t know it's actually a tournament for all kinds of sport, he thought it was only a basketball tournament but it’s actually an open tournament for Wonjin’s faculty. 

“Yall got some pretty fun stuff going around huh, how come the music faculty never did stuff like this..” Woobin stammers. He likes sports too but he hasn’t been given the opportunity to focus on it ever since he starts his music career. 

“Music faculty are boring, yall always focuses on the gig every year,” Jungmo said.

“Well at least we didn’t hold up a science fair for high school students,” Woobin stuck his tongue out and followed Wonjin through the hallway towards the bleachers. 

“Well, at least it's educational!!!!” Jungmo defended himself as he followed with a pout. 

They sit on the bleachers, Wonjin gets them the front seats and Jungmo says it’s because he has the boyfriend pass and Woobin just wants to kill him for being openly clingy again. Partly he is actually jealous but another part of him is he just can’t stand them both. 

Woobin scans the area as he sits on the bleachers, next to the basketball court is the open swimming pool area, and it seems like there’s a tournament going around too. “What are you looking at, Ruby,” Jungmo said with a smirk.

“Stop calling me that and I’m not looking at anything,” Woobin said as he focuses on the leaderboard. Wonjin’s team will be playing soon. 

“Why~ I can’t call you Ruby because you’re reminded by Serim-” 

“Shut up or I will tell Wonjin that you piss your pants last Sunday,” 

Jungmo shut up after that and Woobin smiles in satisfaction knowing how the threat works. He silently stares at the open swimming pool again and his shoulders just sag a bit as he weave a sigh. Quickly, he returns his attention to the game in front of him as Wonjin’s team is entering the court. 

Jungmo actually saw that, all of that. It isn’t like it's the first time he knew Woobin, they have known each other since they are diapers. He knows Woobin has an attachment to swimming pools and it’s because of someone they’re both closed with. 

“Hey, you know I can accompany you to his match later right? Wonjin told me he is participating again after a long time,” Jungmo said. 

Woobin who’s trying to focus on the game went rigid for a second. 

_ He is swimming again.  _

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Wonjin’s teams passed to the final match and since he will not have any more games on the day, the three of them are making a beeline towards the open swimming pool arena. Woobin was trying to stop them from following him but they insisted on following him with Jungmo giving him reason, 

_ “What if you fainted when you see him Woobie, what are you gonna do????”  _

_ “Yes Woob, Jungmo is weak he can’t carry you alone so I need to tag along too,”  _

He just shakes his head on how ridiculous both of them sounded so he just let them tag along. He knows Jungmo was just playing around but damn he wishes his heart would stop beating so loud right now, he really feels like fainting anytime sooner. 

“Your hands are so cold, are you even okay?” Wonjin asked. 

“Uh, I’m fine.. I guess, it’s been a long time,” 

Jungmo just nodded, “It’s been a few years actually, couldn’t believe it went by that fast,” 

Woobin just gulps his nervousness away and walks towards the bleachers, thankful that there’s still empty chairs for the three of them. Not even a few minutes later, the speaker made an announcement about the next round of swimmers. 

**_“Next competition will be for the Men’s 100M Freestyle”_ **

Woobin’s eyes cast downwards towards all the swimmers who lined up for their lanes and his eyes finally caught him. Standing there, the one with the blue dyed hair, with serene looking eyes and a smile as beautiful as the first drop of snow.

_ He is still so beautiful.  _

His heart was beating so fast he was afraid Serim could see him in between the bleachers but Woobin doesn’t want to back off now (and it seems kind of stupid for Serim to suddenly see him there too). It’s been a while and he felt like it's the right time. He can’t keep running and avoiding. He is tired of that too and he is sure, Serim is too. 

He didn’t realize when Jungmo had his hand in his hold and Wonjin was giving him a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t give me that look,” Woobin said, “I wanted to be here,” 

“Alright,” both of them said in unison, both sounding too real to be true, but they are accepting this new side of Woobin. They still shared a worried look but Woobin seems to be doing fine and they want nothing but for their friend to be completely okay again. 

The sound of the starting siren blaring through the arena and the match starts. A rush of adrenaline ran through his veins as he panicked, trying to search for the older between all of the lanes. And his eyes caught him again, Woobin is watching him swimming again. 

Just like how it was before, he was sitting exactly at the same bleachers, watching his ex-boyfriend swim through the lane, faster than anyone else.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


_ “Did I do great Ruby?” Serim, who is wrapped in his team’s windbreaker, hugs the younger once he sees him.  _

_ “No hugging hyung, you’re reek of chlorine,” Woobin tried to pry away from the older’s hug but he failed to do so as Serim showers him with kisses next.  _

_ “Why are you so clingy,” Woobin laughed and he just settles on kissing the older’s lips. As a congratulations. _

_ “What’s that? My gift for winning?” Serim said when they broke the hug and Woobin blushed furiously. It’s not his style, being affectionate abruptly but he felt the need to do that so he can shut Serim up every single time.  _

_ “Well, a gift and also a way to shut you up,” He chuckled.  _

_ “Congratulations on winning hyung.” The younger said sincerely and Serim smiles back to him, like the most proudest smile he’s ever had, “Every time I see you enter the water, you look like you’re living your best life with it, it’s like they made you the who you are today and even if it’s not my first time seeing you like that I-”  _

_ “Hey, I know. And I don’t want that to be the last time you see me winning, I want to win again with you watching,” Woobin just smiles softly and he hugged Serim again, this time sincerely.  _

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


The match ended and Serim’s name appeared on the leaderboard, just like before. 

**_1st - Serim Park (Bachelor’s of Sport Science)_ **

“Serim hyung won!!!” Woobin is left staring at the leaderboard while his two friends scream next to him. A small smile appeared on his lips and he looked down after that. It’s unfortunate to see him winning again but as an acquaintance. They made a promise but both of them broke it off and it's just too unfortunate that their once clear future turns out to be like this. 

Woobin stood up after that, leaving his two friends behind silently. Jungmo was about to follow but Wonjin held his hand, signalling him to let Woobin have some time alone. He proceeded to sit back but his eyes were trailing onto Woobin until the latter was gone from his eyesight, out from the open arena. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


_ “Ruby!”  _

_ He turned around, a small smile appeared on his lips as he saw him.  _

_ “Serim hyung, I thought you still have one last competition tomorrow?”  _

_ “Yeah I do but I don’t want to miss your recital too, it’s your last one before graduating high school,”  _

_ “That doesn’t mean you can just not go to the-” _

_ “Shhh, I’m not part of the competitors tomorrow, I’m just part of the extra backup team if anyone in the official relay team got hurt,”  _

_ The younger contemplated for a while but he nodded at that a while later and gave him a small smile, “Are you following me back to my house or what?”  _

_ “What else can I do? It’s not like I can go back to the hotel either..”  _

_ “Alright alright, I will let mom knows that you’re coming over,”  _

  
  
  


_ - _

  
  
  


“Ruby..?” 

Woobin stops walking. He knows that voice very well, that nickname too. It sounded so pretty coming out from the latter’s mouth. With a deep breath, he turns around and their eyes meet again, those beautiful pairs of eyes, Woobin longed for that stare. He misses him so much. 

Serim walk closer to him and Woobin never misses the way Serim is staring so deep into his own eyes. Before he could even say anything, Serim is already wrapping him in a hug. It was too sudden and Woobin was so lost. He wanted to let go but it’s too comforting. It’s too familiar to let go.

“Hyung, we were not supposed to be like this,” Woobin said softly, his voice muffled as he still had his head rested against the older shoulders. 

“I know,” Serim replied, “And I want to stay like this for a few more minutes, so that I won’t miss you too much when you decided to really leave me again,” 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


_ It’s the day of Woobin’s last recital before he graduates from art school. He woke up with a smile because Serim will also be there for his last recital.  _

_ “Ruby, are you nervous?” Serim enter the bathroom, looking at Woobin who somehow looks restless ever since he woke up.  _

_ “A bit,”  _

_ Serim stand next to him and stares at each other’s reflection in the mirror and he smiles softly, “You know Ruby, I’ve known you since you were in elementary school, you’re never one to suddenly got too nervous that you lost your confident,”  _

_ Serim stands behind him and massage his shoulders to relieve the tensed joints, “You got this Ruby, I believe in you,”  _

_ “I’m gonna see you in the audience seats right?” The younger stare into Serim’s black orbs. _

_ “I will always be there to watch you, Ruby.”  _

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


_ They were already in the lobby venue and Serim had let Woobin do the participant’s registration with his parents. He was waiting on the bench when he received a call.  _

**_Dad/Manager_ **

_ “Fuck”  _

_ He looks at his wrist watch, the match for the relay will start in about an hour. His father calling him was probably because one of the swimmers from the relay team got injured on their very last minute.  _

_ He scrambles to search for Woobin in the middle of the busy lobby, hoping to at least deliver this message by his own mouth before leaving but Woobin is already entering the waiting room. He heaved a relief sigh as he saw Mr. and Mrs. Seo standing next to the registration counter. At least if it’s not Woobin himself, his parents could help deliver the message.  _

_ “Mr. Seo, Mrs. Seo,”  _

_ “There you are, Woobin was searching for you earlier but he was already asked to be in the waiting room,” Mrs. Seo said to him sadly.  _

_ Serim really really really wants to be there but the match is important too, for his future, for their future together at least.  _

_ “I got an emergency call from the swimming club manager, I needed to be there for the last relay because one of the team member got hurt, can you please tell Woobin that I’ll be cheering for him from afar, I will still send him a text message, I just need you to tell him again, just as a reminder,”  _

_ He said in a rush. Mr. and Mrs. Seo just look at each other worriedly, “Sure, we will tell him, be careful of the traffic too on your way, Serim,”  _

_ “Tell Ruby I’m sorry too, I will make it up to him!! Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Seo, I really really need to go now,”  _

_ He sprinted as fast as he could to the nearest bus stop. It won’t take him that long and he can actually make it on time.  _

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


_ Woobin was agitated. He couldn’t see Serim anywhere and his heart started beating so loud out of nervousness. He is actually so nervous for his last recital and he wanted Serim to be there but he isn’t. Before the teachers could call their names, he saw his mom sneak into their waiting room and he immediately hugged her.  _

_ “Mom,”  _

_ “Hey baby, oh my god you’re freezing, this isn’t like you at all,” Woobin stared into his mother’s loving eyes and he felt the sudden calmness flowing inside him.  _

_ “I got too nervous for my own liking,” he said sadly. _

_ His mother just hugged him again to calm his nerves, “You will do great Woobie, all these times, you went through all the ups and downs even without us by your side and you still manage to do so great. Mom and dad believes in you, Serim hyung too.”  _

_ “But, Serim couldn’t attend your last recital sadly, he had emergency called from his manager and he needed to be there for his swimming competition, he said he will be cheering from afar,”  _

_ Woobin pouted at first but he smiled a bit afterward, knowing they had a bet, if one of them lost they needed to treat the winner something as compensation. _

_ “I will imagine he will be there next to the both of you when I’m on the stage later,” he said softly. _

_ “I love you mom,” he hugged her again, for one last time before he ran towards the waiting line.  _

_ His phone chimes up a second later, and it’s a message from Serim,  _

**_ddaeji hyung <3_ **

_ remember my words ruby _

_ i believe in you  _

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“How’s your shoulder?” Woobin asked. It came out like a whisper, barely audible but Serim manages to catch that, he always does. 

“I’m recovering well, could even swim again for smaller competitions so I think I’m doing a lot better now,” Serim said with a soft smile. 

Both of them are sitting on the bench, but none of them could look at each other. It’s either they are too embarrassed because they suddenly hugged earlier or because none of them are ready for the conversation. 

“How about you Ruby? I thought-” 

“I’m overcoming it well, I couldn’t stay away from it forever too. It’s initially what I love to do.” 

The younger look at Serim and he couldn’t remove the regretful stare that he has in his eyes. The scars are still so visible and he is the reason for that. Even how hard he tries to forget, he never did. 

“Ruby.. I told you that it’s not your fault,” Serim said softly and he couldn’t miss the remorse in the younger’s eyes. 

“But you need to bring that scars forever with you, you suffered from emotional trauma because of me Serim, don’t you get that?” 

Woobin stood up. He can’t do it. His mind is tired. His initial reason on seeing Serim was to let out what he had been feeling when they were apart, the longedness, the sadness, the emotional pain without him by his side. 

But right now, he couldn’t do it. It’s clear how he was the one who inflicted pain on him and he can never do anything to remove the pain.

“I can’t do it, hyung.” 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


_ “ … a shuttle bus was involved in an accident at the junction, a lorry accidentally speeding during a red traffic light, the young swimmer that is representing korea for the nationals, park serim was also involved in the accident but there is no death reported, as of now- ”  _

_ The trophy in Woobin’s hand slipped and it smashed the floor with a loud clang. Tears streamed down his cheeks in disbelief and he was trying to run away from the concert venue, he was hyperventilating and he couldn’t think straight, the only person he could think of was Serim.  _

_ Serim and his dream.  _

_ His parents tried to calm him down but he couldn’t stop crying and he couldn’t stop blaming himself.  _

  
  
  


-

  
  


_ "He is holding up on a life-support machine as of now-"  _

_ Woobin stopped on his track. His parents brought him to the hospital so he could visit Serim but what he heard made him stop moving.  _

_ "-he has a 50/50 chance on surviving,"  _

_ He didn't realize that he ran away from the ward room. He couldn't face Serim at all. He couldn't face anyone.  _

_ Serim had an accident because of him. He was on his way back to the swimming arena when the shuttle bus he was in got knocked of by the speeding lorry and it was all because he wanted Serim to be there. He was selfish. If only he stop Serim from following him. If only he was brave enough to do his recital without Serim watching. If only- _

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


_ He stares at those wires around Serim and his tears fall again. He learned that Serim suffers with a broken shoulder because of the impact from the accident. It has been a week since the accident but Serim never shows a sign on waking up and it hurts him inside, he can’t stop blaming himself for everything. He was only able to look at Serim's figure after a week of isolation.  _

_ Serim’s dad was furious and is still sad because of what happened but he knows it's not Woobin’s fault that Serim sneaked out the night before the relay. He had tried to explain to the younger but Woobin blames himself for everything.  _

_ He wasn’t even managing himself well, his dreams to enter the university he dreamt of just washed away with guilt. Even how many times he tries to bring himself back up. He couldn’t. _

_ He couldn’t because the guilt will start eating him everytime he goes to look for Serim, instead of seeing reassuring smiles, what he got was only Serim laying there cold.  _

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


On the day Serim wakes up from his coma, Woobin wasn’t there. 

He was too scared and he wasn’t in his right mind. He was suffering from a trauma because of the incident and he couldn’t face anyone, not even his parents. Let alone meeting Serim. 

So, he left Seoul. 

He didn't tell anyone about him leaving, not even Jungmo. Every time people ask where did he go his parents would give the same reason, "Woobin is taking a break, he will let people know when he is coming back," 

Only 5 months after that, he contacted Jungmo first. It was in the middle of spring that he learned the elder was recovering well through Jungmo. Jungmo was there when Serim wasn't and eventually Wonjin came too. He didn’t actually break the relationship with Serim but looking at how he ran away from him, he could say that they are letting go of each other silently. 

Woobin isn't lying when he said he cried multiple times when Jungmo told him about how Serim had been searching for him after he recovered. The older tries everything he could but he isn't physically recovered yet to actually travel and find Woobin himself so that was why their relationship is left hanging. 

He had a thought too, that maybe Serim had given up on them but it's his fault for being a coward, to not let anyone enter his safe space after the incident happened. 

He wasn’t lying when he said he misses doing recitals, he misses singing, he misses the sound of the piano blaring through the concert hall. And most importantly, he misses Serim. 

He misses the sounds of cheers people had during his competition, he misses the warm hugs, the soft smile. But he couldn’t bring himself to meet him. 

Because everything brought him pain. 

He managed to recover but it wasn’t easy. He had to be aware of his surroundings, had to live with pills and had to visit his personal psychologist. Sometimes he thought about how ironic his life is when the one who inflicted pain on others was him and he is the one who suffered the most from the emotional trauma. Woobin thought of it as a punishment and that's his only reason to keep himself away from Serim. 

His relationship with Serim just died along with his dreams and his future. Eventually, he didn’t hear anything about Serim after he recovered. The last time he actually did, Serim was sent abroad for physiotherapy on his shoulders. 

And Woobin decided it’s time to slowly build himself back up, he enrolled in a local university after taking a break and actually pursuing music just like what he always dreamt of. 

But this time, Serim wasn’t there.

They didn’t hear about each other, not until a year later when Serim is back in Seoul, attending the same university as Wonjin did. 

As he did. 

For the first few months, he did a great job on running away from him. 

But today he realizes that running away will never solve anything. Running away won’t let anyone explain themselves about what happened. 

"Ruby-"

"Serim hyung-" 

Both of them said in unison. Eyes staring into each other again. 

"You- You can talk first hyung," Woobin said. Serim was hesitating at first but he started slowly, as the room around them fell into a comfortable silence.

“You know, for the past few years, everyone thought I was doing okay but actually I was suffering from emptiness. Since the day you left, I got lost because I couldn't even meet you to say what I have in mind. It was tough seeing how you were just gone, Ruby. You were there just yesterday and when I woke up, you were no longer there. ” 

“We were full of self-blaming that we didn't realize we actually needed each other the most. I don’t want you to run away anymore and I don’t want to let you go anymore, Ruby,” 

Tears fell from Woobin’s eyes as he sob quietly. Serim held the shaking body in his hand, and wrap his arm around Woobin’s shoulder. Letting the younger cry against his shoulder instead. 

"And when I came back to Seoul and I accidentally saw you for the first time, my heart was trying to not scream for your warmth. You manage to run away again, like an expert," 

Silence accompanied them a while later and Woobin replied, "I was afraid of ruining things. Ever since the accident happened, I was afraid if anything I touch or anyone I deal with will face trouble. I feel like I was giving bad luck to others. Hence why I couldn't face you. I feel like I destroyed a part of you." 

"But I feel so stupid because you were always ready to accept me back but I was just building up a wall again, I was being difficult-" 

"Ruby, that's because it's you. You put up a wall when you feel insecure. And I managed to break that wall before and I will always try my best to break it down again," Serim said, heaving a deep breath before continuing.

“I would do anything for us to build up our future together again, Ruby. Even if it will take a long time, even if we are going to face another problem together. Because I promised you I would be there for you, and right now I want to prove that,” 

“Hyung- I-” 

They stare at each other’s eyes again, Serim’s eyes are full of tears as his thumbs are busy wiping the tears that fell from Woobin’s eyes. 

“You don’t have to give me an answer now, Ruby. We can take it slow,” 

The younger fell into a comforting hug again, one where he could listen to Serim’s heartbeat. They are beating calmly and he likes how it calms him down in times like this. “Let’s try again hyung,” he said softly, he is scared but he trust Serim more than himself so he want to believe in him, to let them try again.

A smile appeared on Serim’s face as his tears fell. 

He lost him once but he won’t do it again. He won’t lose him again. 

A sudden whisper broke the comforting silence and both of them looked around, confused. They were sure there were only both of them. 

“I told you they’re gonna make it up today,” Jungmo whispers to Wonjin and the younger struggles to shut him up.

“Jungmo hyung shut up, they could hear us,” 

“Dinner is on you, hehe”

Woobin chuckles softly in between the calming hugs, he looks up to Serim’s face, “You’re gonna have to face the already annoying Jungmo with his boyfriend Wonjin now too, are you ready for that?” 

And Serim laugh at that, “I am ready to face everything with you, Ruby.” 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


**_A few months later_ **

Serim will have a match on Sunday and he managed to clear up all his schedules on Monday, he checked his schedules and planner multiple times with his dad. He really doesn't want to repeat the same mistake again because it destroys both of them once and he doesn’t want that anymore. Luckily, Woobin’s classical recital will be on Monday instead of the weekend. 

It’s currently Saturday and Serim is clad in his training windbreaker but before he goes to the uni’s swimming arena, he promises Woobin to bring him out for a coffee before they start their day. 

Entering the cozy dorm, the first person he sees was Jungmo sleeping on his desk once again because of studying and of course next is his boyfriend, wrapped in a comfortable blanket, rolled into a burrito on his bed.

_ He is still asleep???? Lmao Seo Woobin what would you do without me _

He carefully slides into the younger bed, and attack him with kisses, “Baby wake up~ You said you wanted to recharge yourself for your recital practice~” 

Woobin shakes his head lazily, “Don’t wanna,” and he tries to put the blanket over his face again.

Serim chuckles as his fingers trail under the younger’s pajamas, through the pale cold skin and Woobin’s eyes widened, alarmed. 

“What do you think you are doing????” The younger turned around and bit Serim’s shoulder the older yelped in surprise. 

“I was only touching your bare waist because you won’t wake up,” he pouted. 

“I will report you as a molester and for causing disturbance, I am a man who is tired I need sleep,” 

“But you are completely awake now, let’s go I will treat you coffee and a slice of cake,” 

“I hate sweet things,” 

“I know, I will eat if for you hehe,”

“MIGHT AS WELL STOP SAYING YOU’RE TREATING ME,” 

“Shhh, you’re gonna wake Jungmo up,” 

  
  


-

  
  


“How’s the preparation going?” Serim asks him as the younger busy munching on his cake,  _ guess who said he hates sweet things an hour ago.  _

“It’s going pretty well! I am excited,” but Serim never misses how the voice waver. 

“Hyung you don’t need to come if you have your match on that day, okay?” Woobin stares at him, he is worried. He is afraid the same thing would happen again. No one is ready to see how his own world crumbles in front of him, not anymore. 

“I told you I already cleared my schedule that day, I promise I will be there for your every recital did I?” 

The younger nodded softly. 

“Then, I will,” 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Woobin walked to the center of the stage, the hall looks too big, it is way too big from where he had stood 4 years ago and he is afraid of looking at the audience seat, he is afraid if he couldn’t see Serim there. He is afraid he will start to hyperventilate again just like how he did 4 years ago when he won the trophy. 

So, he closes his eyes and starts singing the very first line.

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


He walked out of the stage, with a heavy heart because he was avoiding stares and the audience seats, he knows he didn’t manage to do that well, he was fidgeting and he couldn’t relax and his mind was everywhere-

“Ruby,” 

But someone caught him and pulled him in a hug. He was still in a daze, still cold and freezing, still afraid. 

“You did so well,” 

And he realizes that this is the same warmth he always craved everyday, he realizes this is the same heartbeat he always listen to everyday, 

_ He is here, he is okay, we are alright. _

He slowly looked up, heart is still beating like crazy and his tears fell upon seeing the face that always reminded him of solace. 

He is here. 

“You are here,” 

Serim wipe the tears away with his thumb and smile to him, “I am and I am not going to go anywhere,” 

“I love you,” 

It was barely audible but he listened. He never missed. 

“I love you too, I love you so much,” 

  
  
  


/

  
  


“Dinner is on you! I told you they will not kiss, it’s Woobin of course they won't kiss in public,” Jungmo danced in victory, once again Wonjin lost in the bet they did. 

“Urghhh I will never guess it right,” 

“You just need to spend some more time with Woobin to know-”

“Were you guys betting on us again,” Woobin walked out from the waiting room, fuming. Serim held the younger’s arm who’s ready to smack the two of them. 

“It’s okay at least we will get free dinner tonight,” Jungmo put a thumbs up and loop his arms around Serim and Woobin. 

A small smile was given to Wonjin and the latter smiled back in delight too. Thankful that the world at least aligned a lot better for the two of them after years. 

“So what do you want to eat Woobin-”

“Koo Jungmo stop it I am not that rich to feed 3 grown men!!!!!” 

The two continue to bicker as they walked away, leaving the two of them and Serim quietly held Woobin’s hand, wrapping it in his own. He gave him a squeeze and Woobin looked up, and was about to ask why when Serim quickly stole a kiss. 

On his lips.

Woobin’s face is as red as the shade of tomato that Jungmo and Wonjin had grow in their dorm and Serim chuckle shyly upon looking at how wide Woobin’s normally pretty slanted eyes. 

He left the dumbfounded Woobin with a small smile, and Woobin who just realized about what had happened widened his eyes even more, surprised on how bold Serim was just now,

“Park Serim!!!! where are you fucking going, you can’t just stole a kiss like that and run away???? I will fucking kill you, COME HERE!!!” 

There’s a smile on his face as he runs for Serim and somehow he feels at ease for the first time in 4 years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
